


they waltzed with the dead

by badritual



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Burying the Dead, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Implied Force Bond (Star Wars), Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Sad Rexsoka Friendship Feels, Spoilers, The Author Is Flying By the Seat of Their Pants, The Author Is Wallowing In Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE OF CLONE WARS!!!........It takes days for the two of them to pull the bodies from the rubble.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	they waltzed with the dead

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long it actually took them to [spoilers] the [spoilers] from the [spoilers] but let's say it took a few days. 
> 
> Turn on your location, Filoni. I just want to talk.
> 
> Listen to [this song](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkD7LfHk5r0) while you read this, if you want to feel even sadder about everything. :D

> don't you mind, don't you mind   
>  i'll watch over her   
>  as though she were mine   
>  **— Radical Face** \- _The Dead Waltz_

It takes days for the two of them to pull the bodies from the rubble.

They work queasily, on the vibroknife’s edge, both of them jumping at the slightest sound. A whistling wind sends Ahsoka to the dirt, a blaster in hand. A jagged piece of falling durasteel sends Rex diving in front of her, the thudding of his heartbeat sounding to Rex like a thousand booted feet marching in unison down a dark corridor. He pushes the memory out of his head, savagely.

Ahsoka lays a hand on his shoulder as he rolls to his knees in the dirt beside her and drops his blaster. She doesn’t need to reassure him with words; the weight of her steadying palm is enough.

He looks up at her, searching, hoping beyond hope that maybe he could find the answers—to this, to everything that’s happened—in her sad eyes or the set of her mouth. 

She has dirt smudged on her cheeks and tears well in her eyes. No one this young should have to look like that—no one this young should have to feel like they do—and yet, the galaxy has not been very kind to them. 

The Force isn’t something Rex had bothered himself with much, but now he feels it echoing in his head. A single refrain, in Ahsoka’s voice. _I am one with the Force._

Rex says it back without thinking. “The Force is with me.” 

He thinks he sees the corner of Ahsoka’s mouth twitch up in an almost-smile. 

For now, that tiny implication of a smile is enough for Rex. 

They resume their work in near-silence, that mantra sounding through the emptiness all around them.


End file.
